


The Feel-Good Drag

by tahariel



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Erik Being Cocky, Fingerfucking, Light Bondage, M/M, coming without being touched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahariel/pseuds/tahariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, I’m still not convinced,” Charles says as Erik pushes him back onto the bed, wriggling up the mattress until his head is firmly propped on the small mountain of pillows he insists he needs, body lithe and comfortably naked on top of the coverlet. He looks up at Erik through his lashes like a peepshow of blue, a small coy curl to the corner of his mouth. “I mean, you’re good, darling, but I’m not convinced you’re that good. No offence.”</p><p>“None taken,” Erik says, and it’s gratifying the way Charles’ gaze drops to where he’s slowly unbuttoning his shirt, pupils dilating as he watches the widening triangle of skin exposing more and more of Erik’s chest. There’s an underlying feeling of growing arousal in the room, but he can feel it when Charles’ attention focuses, suddenly, like a prism coming into alignment. “Since I’m going to convince you otherwise.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Feel-Good Drag

“You know, I’m still not convinced,” Charles says as Erik pushes him back onto the bed, wriggling up the mattress until his head is firmly propped on the small mountain of pillows he insists he needs, body lithe and comfortably naked on top of the coverlet. He looks up at Erik through his lashes like a peepshow of blue, a small coy curl to the corner of his mouth. “I mean, you’re good, darling, but I’m not convinced you’re that good. No offence.”

“None taken,” Erik says, and it’s gratifying the way Charles’ gaze drops to where he’s slowly unbuttoning his shirt, pupils dilating as he watches the widening triangle of skin exposing more and more of Erik’s chest. There’s an underlying feeling of growing arousal in the room, but he can feel it when Charles’ attention focuses, suddenly, like a prism coming into alignment. “Since I’m going to convince you otherwise.”

It’s a rare night of absolute freedom - the children have all gone out to see a movie, and won’t be back for hours. They can take as long and be as loud as they like, and Erik intends to make the most of it. He reaches the lowest button and has to tug the tails of his shirt out of his trousers, grins when he sees Charles’ mouth drop a little open, his breathing deepen. Erik doesn’t really need to unbutton his cuffs to get his wrists free, but he does it anyway, just to make Charles squirm with an impatience that he’s not quite ready to admit to. 

“See something you like?” he asks as innocently as he knows how, and Charles makes a frustrated noise, sitting up on the bed and swinging his legs over to the side to get up. “No, stay there. Watch.”

Charles grumbles but does as he’s told, shifting back to his previous position. Where before he was still mostly soft his cock is filling between his legs, half-hard and hardening until he has to spread his thighs a little wider to make room. “I didn’t realise agreeing to let you try this meant falling asleep before you got out of your Y-fronts.”

When he shrugs his shoulders the fabric of his shirt slithers down his skin, slipping free in one long, rumpling billow and sliding right off his body to the floor. It feels like the lightest of caresses, and Erik keeps his eyes fixed on Charles the whole time, watches as the other man bites his lip suddenly. The emotional undertone pouring from Charles - unfettered, since they are for once miles from anyone else - is anything but sleepy. He trails his own gaze down that pale, solid body, the broad lines of Charles’ shoulders and arms, the slight softness of his belly and his strong thighs, and that rising cock between them, thicker than his and swelling red and hard. “I’m going to fuck you until you come, Charles, and I don’t need to touch your cock to do it,” Erik says, and reaches for his belt buckle. “You agreed to let me. So let me.”

“When do you plan on starting?” Charles’ eyes are fixed on Erik’s hands as he eases the leather out and open, reaches for the button underneath.

Erik smirks. “I already have.”

Charles swallows.

When Erik pushes down his pants and underwear he is already fully erect, his dick bending up towards his stomach, and he reaches down for it to give it a tug, two, lets out a quiet grunt of pleasure at the feel of his own hand tight around the sensitive flesh. “Spread your legs,” he says, and Charles reacts almost instantly, knees parting wide enough that Erik can see just a hint of the dark, puckered hole behind them, between Charles’ cheeks. 

“Come up here, love,” Charles says, face flushed, and Erik climbs up onto the bed and between those open thighs with a smirk on his face.

He moves in close enough to get his knees under Charles’ legs and press them wider, tipping his ass upward towards him; Charles gasps at the stretch, rolls into it, pushing his hands up above his head to stretch his whole body in a shameless display, hair flopping into his eyes as he looks up at Erik, whose mouth has suddenly gone dry. “See something you like?” Charles asks, smug, and Erik takes the opportunity while Charles is distracted by his own gloating to unwind the metal bedframe behind him and capture Charles’ wrists in soft-edged coils of iron, drawing them up high and tight above him. “Oh!”

“Surprise.” Erik smirks as Charles twists and tugs against the metal, testing out his bonds. If he really minded he’d say something. “Don’t want you getting distracted.”

Charles moans, arches again as he tries to pull free but is utterly unable to; Erik has him too firmly caught for that, his bonds tight but carefully made not to hurt him no matter how hard he pulls. “You’re a filthy cheat.”

“You like it,” Erik says, and reaches for the lube.

It’s an endless torment fingering Charles, because he writhes and whines and curses so prettily as Erik drags his fingertip up and down the crack of his tight ass, rubs slick all over that tight little pucker where it’s a darker pink than the surrounding skin, curled in on itself. The tight edge of sensation he can’t help but share is like a ghost of a touch on Erik’s own asshole. Erik’s cock throbs as he soothes it, rubbing Charles’ hole into compliance, into loosening up enough for him to slide the tip of his finger in and wriggle it, stroking at the inside of that tight muscle where it’s so sensitive Charles cries out, eyes a little wet despite all of his swearing. Until they first slept together Erik had had no idea Charles had such a dirty mouth.

In more ways than one, though that’s not on the menu tonight.

By the time Erik gets his finger all the way inside and starts to add another one Charles is chanting “please, please you fucker, oh get on with it, oh please,” in a breathless voice and running his heel up and down the parts of Erik’s back that he can reach, the rougher skin dragging against Erik’s scars and making him shiver with arousal, the other leg pressed around his hip from ankle to knee and trying to drag him closer by main force, though Charles hasn’t the leverage for it. He’s still so tight around Erik’s fingers, inner walls smooth and contracting around him in a way that wouldn’t be comfortable for either of them if Erik tried to get inside just yet.

“You’re very impatient for a man who doesn’t think he’s going to get off tonight,” Erik says, and starts working a third finger in there, held close together with the first two and lubed up until he can just about slide them in there together, stretching the muscle wide around him.

“I can kill you with my brain,” Charles hisses, and pulls harder with his legs, chest flushed pink and nipples tightened into rosy little puckers that Erik would love to lean over and suck into his mouth if he wasn’t so occupied further down. “Don’t think I won’t, just, could you, curl your - like that - aaah!”

Charles arches right off the bed, tugging against the restraints on his wrists, and Erik rubs hard against the swell of his prostate again, taps it with his fingertips the way Charles does the edge of the desk when he’s thinking, and while the other man is distracted with that he pulls his fingers out and positions himself against Charles’ tight little hole, pushes the head of his cock against it and slowly presses forward, until the wrinkled pucker spreads out wider against him, splitting open, and he pushes through and in, shoving his way into Charles’ spasming body with short, sharp thrusts.

“You bastard,” Charles moans, tightening his grip with his legs and pulling Erik towards him, forcing his cock in deeper. “Fuck me, come on - ”

Erik reaches down to take hold of those splayed thighs and presses them down towards Charles’ chest, bending him almost in half, and proceeds to obey orders. He thrusts hard and fast, swivelling his hips to make sure he hits Charles’ prostate on every push in, and Charles cries out, clenches down hard on Erik’s cock. He’s so tight and slick in there, hot and grasping, and pushing into him feels intensely good, the friction of moving in and out of his caught body sending electric trembles through Erik’s entire nervous system. The telepathic feedback is amazing, only ramps it higher. He feels impossibly hard, impossibly swollen as he fucks Charles, who is moaning like a slut under him, cock bouncing against his belly and weeping long white strands of precome onto the pale skin there, shaft red and taut and straining, untouched. 

“Are you going to come for me?” Erik asks, driving hard in and out of that wet hole, sweat trickling down his face and dripping from his chin to splatter on Charles’ skin. “Can you come just from me fucking you, Charles? From my dick in you? I think you can, I think you’re going to come screaming and crying and shouting my name - ”

“I hate you,” Charles says, a wave of love and affection and arousal washing over Erik that is not his own, and Charles tenses up and yells as he shoots come all over himself, white striping his body from neck to navel as he judders and twists in Erik’s grip, clenching down tight on Erik’s cock and clamping him in. “Oh, oh, _ERIK!_ You bastard, oh - ”

The sudden pressure is enough to tip Erik over the edge, and he turns his head to bite at the inside of Charles’ thigh as he comes, muffling his own shout and hips jerking short thrusts inside him as he spurts hot and slick up into that tight wet hole, cock sliding in his own come as he works through the last of it before he becomes too sensitive and it starts to hurt.

He pulls out with a hiss and a whimper from Charles, half-stifled, his hole twitching and clenching around nothing once he’s been emptied of Erik’s cock.

“I told you you could,” he says, a trickle of semen following him out and trailing down Charles’ crack to drip onto the bed. He might be somewhat smug.

“I hate you,” Charles says again, but he’s laughing breathlessly, and there’s that same wash of affection from before as he pulls his hands free of the loosening metal, rubbing at his wrists where they’ve chafed a little. “Don’t laugh, it’s your turn next.”

“I can’t wait,” Erik says dryly, but they both know he’s only feigning disinterest.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The first time that Erik gets Charles to come while fucking him without  
> touching his cock.


End file.
